User talk:Andrewrox
RE: Hey Hiya. Regarding the disorganized thing. Disorganized in what? Categories (working on it, aside from the Category categories)? Lay-out (working on that)? And regarding images. We got concept art, screenshots and the camera images. First two are 99% top-quality. The camera ones are mine because we can't get them any other way. Unless we do it illegally and play it on the PC (if possible and it requires a really expensive PC) or somehow get image capture stuff on the TV. --Tim H 14:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Image names are a hassle too edit. You can move them, but you still got the crappy Redirect and original link. And a ton of the images are from befoe I showed up. My own uploaded images are pretty much always fine (well except for the TLF ones, but that was just plain necessary...). Either way, anything else? We could use someone who can code a Bot... --Tim H 22:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I undid your edits on the Stub and Mbox Templates. While we may not need an image, it looks better that way, let's just let it stay like that? While the new yellow thingy box on the Categories looks fine, it'd be better if you'd discuss this stuff with me first (preferably on MSN?). Simply because I'm the admin and I'm supposed to do this stuff, it's rather annoying if an user goes of wandering and mass editing things when it turns out it's useless, right? And if you could check this please... http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Specific_categories And what do you mean faulty code? The navboxes that are placed to the left and don't have a border? It'd be nice if that could be fixed, yeah >_> --Tim H 14:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) There's no need to change all the image names, really. While it's true that not a lot are perfect, it's still not such a big of a problem. Personally I think it'd be just too much work without little reward. I already got all Mbox images planned (they're a bit of a problem though. Blame .png) Stub will be Human Daxter (as in, piece of crap >__> And regarding the Talk Box. I really don't want one, I find them annoying myself. The normal text works fine and is easier to read without all the colors =/ --Tim H 05:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Faulty Talk Box (you can still see the text in the History though). And regarding the website, whats the site? There's a good chance I already have all images that are scattered around on the Internet myself. I got around 300± un-uploaded ones. I just need to resize and photoshop them... And can't we make the Category box-thingy into a template? Shouldn't be very hard I think. Even though we'd have to edit everything again >__> (someday) -- 10:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Category Box as in that yellow box in the Categories? I didn't log-in cause I'm at school (will be home in less than 1,5 hours). It's so annoying to log-in >__> Either way, the wonderful school server blocked the website so I'll check it when I get home. And when I will upload the images? Depends, really. But don't expect all 300 soon... And I got most from my camera (decent quality) and a variety of websites with images (the best one was deleted soon after I harvested all good stuff O_o -- 10:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I suggest you stop uploading for a sec. IE; that new KG War Factory pic of yours (outside) I got one that has been done ND itself. It's a perfectly clear pic that doesn't show any flashy bullets, distortion, not even the Hellcat or enemies! It'd be better if you just wait till tomorrow =/ And shouldn't you go to bed, in Australia >______>? -- 10:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Templates I told you before I'd rather not want any User edit any Templates (as they obviously are rather important). I'll let it slip of course, but next time please notify me when you go around and edit big stuff like this? I'd Protect them someday (of course against vandalism). Either way, I still like it. However, I'd rather keep the color that signifies the type of problem (described on Mbox page). Create another Sandbox and tamper with the original Mbox (which changes every template under it)? The yellow box, size and all is fine. I just want to keep the image and the border must be a specific color. --Tim H 11:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Common I just updated the code for our templates, dunno if it works though. --Tim H 22:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome ! By the way, you did see my message on the talk page right ? ;-) Thanks ^_^ I did that based on my song of the moment - Je t'aime melancolie by Mylene Farmer. Over my side, believe me, I just stick with the usual few - Xiggie, DTN, Kryten, Guardian Soul (but less now), BebopKate, NinjaSheik, MelodiousNature, Ghostboy and Christoph Schrader. And I've also got KHFR to edit too, so that makes another 6 users ! The rest ping me if they'd like to, but I keep my distance. Meanwhile, Light Dax asked me to think up the category tree. Shall I reel you into the project too ? It'd be nice... not to work alone. See the section "Categories" on my talk page ? Light Dax posted a link onto the related forum topic I think. But I'll work on it on the user talk page first before putting it up for evaluation. Just like I always do ! ^_^ Not the entire Category Tree, just Categories for the few that don't have one yet. --Tim H 08:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi again I'm already going through the mission list, slowly adding walkthroughs everywhere and thanks, we're doing our best. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) And regarding the helping out thing, I already got the walkthroughs so that isn't really a problem. Our most important task stays the fixing of stubs though.--[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what exactly we could include on the TPL Missions page, because the missions are already covered in the navbox. But feel free to try something. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC)